project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
On The Rocks
On The Rocks è un MEIKO e KAITO duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. Può essere sbloccato cancellando No Logic. Informazioni Il canzone utilizza inediti VOCALOID2 voicebanks di KAITO e MEIKO. Liriche Giapponese='ふと立ちすくんだ街角 見上げる窮屈な空 オフィスワークのルーティンに もう息が詰まりそうよ ふと迷い込んだ路地裏が 魅力的に映るように 刺激的なシチュエーションは いつも日常の奥にある 熱を帯びた欲望たちが交差するこの場所で 絡み合う熱い視線は まるで感情のカクテルのよう' 甘いムードに酔わされ 真っ逆さまにおちてゆく 決め込んだつまらない規制（ルール）も 氷と共に溶けてゆく あなたの運命の女（ヒト）は私で何人目かしら？ 「一期一会」だなんて安っぽい口説き文句ね そんな冷めた恋愛観も溶かしきってしまうほどの 得体のしれない魔力に 今日も踊らされてしまいそう 赤く染まる横顔から胸元に零れる キミの吐息が僕を惑わせる 後戻り出来ない程に 今宵タイトな私を脱ぎ捨てて裸になる グラス越しに見える世界は いつもより大胆になる on the rocks 焦らす仕草で「まだまだ夜はこれから」 ゆっくりとステアしたその後は 強いのがスキ 熱を帯びた欲望たちが交差するこの部屋で 時を忘れて溺れたいキミと 混ざり合うカクテルのように on the rocks タイトなドレスを剥ぎ取って裸にして 今日はシングルよりダブルで 喉元から熱く灼いて on the rocks ムードにほだされ加速する恋の鼓動 こんな刺激的で熱い夜は 強いのがイイ|-|Romaji='futo tachisukunda machikado miageru kyuukutsu na sora OFFICE WORK no ROUTINE ni mou iki ga tsumarisou yo futo mayoikonda rojiura ga miryokuteki ni utsuru you ni shigekiteki na SITUATION wa itsumo nichijou no oku ni aru netsu o obita yokubou tachi ga kousa suru kono basho de karamiau atsui shisen wa marude kanjou no COCKTAIL no you' amai MOOD ni yowasare massakasama ni ochite yuku kimekonda tsumaranai RULE mo koori to tomoni tokete yuku anata no unmei no hito wa watashi de nanninme kashira? "ichigo ichie" da nante yasuppoi kudokimonku ne sonna sameta ren'aikan mo tokashikitte shimau hodo no etai no shirenai maryoku ni kyou mo odorasarete shimaisou akaku somaru yokogao kara munamoto ni koboreru kimi no toiki ga boku wo madowaseru atomodori dekinai hodo ni koyoi TIGHT na watashi o nugisutete hadaka ni naru GLASS goshi ni mieru sekai wa itsumo yori daitan ni naru On the rocks jirasu shigusa de "mada mada yoru wa kore kara" yukkuri to STARE shita sono ato wa tsuyoi no ga suki netsu o obita yokubou tachi ga kousa suru kono heya de toki o wasureta oboretai kimi to mazariau COCKTAIL no you ni On the rocks TIGHT na DRESS o hagitotte hadaka ni shite kyou wa SINGLE yori DOUBLE de nodomoto kara atsuku yaite On the rocks MOOD ni hodasare kasoku suru koi no kodou konna shigekiteki de atsui yoru wa tsuyoi no ga ii|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di occasionalsubs' Suddenly unable to move at the street corner, I look up at the stifling sky Ugh, I'm about to choke From my office working routine. As if this back alley in which I've lost My way is reflected fascinatingly, this stimulating situation lies Deep within everyday life At this place where our heated desires intersect, our feverish gazes intertwine, it's just like a cocktail of emotions Drunk off this sweet mood, we're falling head over heels These boring rules we've built up around us Will just melt away with the ice I wonder, am I the woman of your destiny? What number am I? "A once in a lifetime meeting", that's just a cheap pickup line Today again, it seems I'll be manipulated by that mysterious magical power, enough to completely dissolve My cold philosophy of love From your reddening face in profile to deep in my chest, it overflows Your sighs lead me astray, enough that I can't turn back Tonight, we throw away my uptight self and get naked The world seen beyond the glass Gets far more daring than usual on the rocks What an irritating gesture, you say "the night is still young" And after taking a nice slow stare, I like it strong In this room where our heated desires intersect, I want to forget time and indulge with you, we mix together like a cocktail on the rocks Tear away this tight dress and get me naked Today's a double rather than single, scorch me from my throat onwards on the rocks Moved by the affection of this mood, the heartbeat of this love accelerates On this stimulating, hot night, I like it strong|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Improvvisamente, incapace di muovermi in un angolo della strada Guardo il cielo opprimente Bleah, sto per soffocare Dalla mia routine di lavoro in ufficio. Come se questo vicolo in cui ho perso La mia strada fosse riflesso vistosamente, Questo momento stimolante Si nasconde nelle profondità della vita quotidiana In questo posto dove i nostri ardui desideri s'intersecano I nostri sguardi frenetici si incrociano È proprio come un cocktail di emozioni... Ubriachi in questo dolce stato d'amino Stiamo cadendo a capofitto Queste regole noiose che abbiamo costruito intorno a noi si Scioglieranno solamente con il ghiaccio... Mi chiedo sono io la donna del tuo destino? A quale numero corrispondo? "Un incontro che avviene una sola volta nella vita", è solo una scarsa battuta per conquistare Oggi, ancora una volta, pare che verrò manipolato da quel misterioso potere magico Abbastanza da far sciogliere completamente La mia fredda filosofia d'amore Dal profilo del tuo viso che arrossisce sino al profondo del mio petto, mi sento traboccare I tuoi sospiri mi portano fuori strada Abbastanza da impedirmi di tornare indietro... Stasera, butterò via la "me" tesa e mi spoglierò Il mondo visto al di là del vetro Diventa molto più audace del solito on the rocks ...Che gesto provocante, dici: "la notte è ancora giovane" Lentamente, siamo diretti verso Un forte amore In questa stanza dove i nostri ardui desideri si intersecano Voglio dimenticarmi del tempo e concedermi a te Ci mescoliamo insieme come un cocktail on the rocks Strappami questo vestito stretto e spogliami Quest'oggi è il doppio di un giorno solo Mi sento bruciare dalla mia gola in poi on the rocks Spinto dall'affetto di questo stato d'amino, il battito del cuore di questo amore accelera In questa emozionante e ardente notte La nostra forza fa da padrona Video Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2 - on the rocks|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 【MEIKO・KAITO】on the rocks【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2012